1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote access for distributed equipment, and particularly, but not exclusively, to telemetry and telemetry systems.
2. Related Art
The cost to utility companies, such as gas, electricity and water suppliers, of manually reading meters is substantial. Consequently, meters are read infrequently and householders frequently receive estimated accounts rather than those based on actual consumption. Further difficulty can arise when meter readers are unable to obtain access to meters.
These problems can be overcome by remote meter reading using telemetry. Telemetry is a remote access process whereby meters are connected to a communications network and can be accessed and read over the network typically from a single location, for example at premises owned by a utility. The process of reading the meters is typically carried out by a suitable computer system connected to the network by a modem and running appropriate communications and data retrieval software.
There is also a growing demand for telemetry from organisations other than the utilities such as, for example, independent meter-reading agencies and businesses with dispersed sites wishing to meter their own energy usage.
Although remote access systems, including telemetry systems, are desirable, the high capital cost for a company of installing a communications network for instance just to read utility meters, particularly retrospectively, may not be justified.
Thus, the Applicants, in making the present invention, have seen advantages in creating a remote access infrastructure which can serve a wide range of companies and markets, including energy usage measurement.